He's No Stalker Man
by skyz
Summary: So he watches her. So he notices her. That doesn't make him a stalker, does it? Chadpay.


**His Kingdom**

by: skyz

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or High School Musical.

A/N: This is just something I'll work on when I feel like. I thought it would be fun to see how many ways I can get a proposal out of Chad and Sharpay. So it's a bit longer than a drabble but it works.

* * *

**1.**

The sun was heavy and hot upon his back. Sweat trickled down his temple and rolled down the side of his face. He groaned a little as he leaned forward to grab at an errant weed.

How had it come to this? Toiling in the hot sun amongst the weeds. In the too large back yard of his kingdom. Trying to pluck weeds from the ground.

It would not come up.

"You damn thing! C'mon!" He growled between clenched teeth and tugged with all his might.

For his effort he found himself tumbling back with the force of his pull and landed on his back. The impact his head made against the ground made him close his eyes and moan in pain.

Chad sensed a presence fall over him and felt the sun's rays blocked. He caught the faint hint of that damn expensive perfume she insisted on wearing.

Chad sneezed and opened his eyes at last.

He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted again to the daylight. He let his eyes trail up the tanned flesh of her legs. Past the miniscule mini skirt she wore over the tight flesh of her toned stomach.

Sharpay bent down abruptly taking him aback and he jerked in reaction.

She snorted in amusement as she reached out and cupped his face in her hands.

"Are you okay? I saw how that weed attacked you," she asked with a haughty arch of her brow.

"Why would you care?" he grumbled. Chad shifted trying to find some comfort from the hard packed earth he was stretched out on.

"Well I don't," she said as she dropped his head and rose back to her feet.

"Oww! Spousal abuse! Why are you abusing me, Sharpay?"

She shook her head in disgust and turned her back on him.

"Spousal? Really, Chad? How you disappoint me," Sharpay called over her shoulder with a mock pout.

"Hey, it would be you know!" He yelled after her.

"Excuse me?" she turned around and he knew she was glaring at him behind her sunglasses.

It felt almost as hot as the sun against his face.

"I mean here I am doing manual labor for free. Because you demanded that I do this for you."

"Us," she snapped. "I asked you to do this for us."

"By us you mean _you_. 'Weed the garden, Chad. It will bring up the property value when we sale it. Plant a garden Chad; it will make the back yard more palatable'. You order me around like you're my wife."

She inched her sunglasses down her nose.

"Was that your roundabout way of asking me to marry you?" she demanded, not quite managing to hide her surprise.

He tossed an arm over his eyes and mumbled into his arm.

"What? What did you say?"

He mumbled again sneaking a peek at her from under his arm. He watched her step closer.

"Chad I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me?"

He jackknifed up and reached for her arm.

Sharpay tumbled into his arms with a muffled shriek.

"Now, Sharpay would I ask you, of all women, to marry me while we rolled around in the dirt?" he asked seriously as he clenched his arm around her waist and rolled over.

Resting comfortably above her Chad stared into her angry eyes and smirked.

"You…" she began in a voice thick with rage.

He winced as she grabbed a handful of his hair.

"But would you?" he asked as he dipped his head and tried to press a kiss to her lips. Sharpay jerked her head to the side.

"Would I what? Get off of me, Chad!"

"Marry me?" he asked capturing her chin with one hand and shifted his weight onto his left forearm.

"No," she said quickly.

He nodded and kissed her before he rolled off her and got to his feet. He held out his hand and helped Sharpay to her feet.

"Okay," he started with a grin. "Let's go pick out a ring."

"But I said—" Sharpay started to protest and he cut her off.

"You said no. I heard you clearly. But what you meant to say was yes. So I will save you the embarrassment of being the last of our group to be married. The way Ryan's going he'll be married to someone soon enough. Now don't tell me you want him to be the first twin to be married."

He turned to fully face her already knowing her answer and was pleased to see the mutinous look on her face fade a bit.

"This isn't going to be the story we tell people," she warned him with a pointed look.

"What? Don't you find it romantic?" he teased as she frowned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him.

"What? Being accosted and rolling around in the dirt? Very romantic, Chad. Just the right amount of class. My boyfriend asked me to marry him because he can't take orders from anyone but his wife. Is that it?"

Sharpay smirked up at him.

"Aww, Sharpay you know I wouldn't take anyone's orders, except yours. But to make me feel the tiniest bit more manly it would help if you had authority over me."

"The ruler of your world?"

"The ruler of my kingdom," Chad conceded, completely serious.

"You may call me Mistress," she declared imperiously.

"_Kinky_…"


End file.
